Be Careful What You Write For
by deadheart115
Summary: Sonny finds a magic book that lets you write whatever you want in it, making it come true. She uses it to her advantage. When Chad finds out about it, well...two can play at that game. One-shot


_A/N: Reeally random…but enjoy and I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I'm just going to keep this short and simple; if you've read my stories before, you'll know that I say something here, and it's called the "disclaimer". Of course, all other writers here have done that too. In fact, if you don't, you'll get in trouble. Why? Simply because what we're writing is not ours. It's something that doesn't belong to us. I say "us" like I'm part of it. Am I? Yes, I am. What I'm writing is also not mine. If you gasped after this, I know it's very hard to believe-not that I'm being conceited or anything. The point is, I don't own what I'm writing. And what I'm writing is Sonny With a Chance. So, really, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. How's that for short and simple? Moving on…_

* * *

Be Careful What You Write For:

"What do you think about this?" Tawni asked, holding up a yellow top with a flower design. She had always loved clothes with bright colors. This shirt was no exception. The shirt was a golden-yellow; so it matches her hair, but not completely. As she held it in front of her body, Sonny had to admit it looked good on her.

"I think it'll look amazing on you," she complimented. "It really brings out your hair."

Tawni flashed her a bright smile; showing off her perfect white teeth. "I know, right?" Then she proceeded to the cash register to purchase the top.

They were having a girl's day today. Sonny was bored out of her mind at home, and when Tawni called to see if she wanted to go shopping with her, she just couldn't say yes fast enough. Apparently, Tawni had a date that night, and needed some date clothes and someone to come along and give her some clothing advice.

But when you put two girls in a shopping area, it's hard to focus on just one thing. So they ended up going into every store, and buying at least one thing from each store. Tawni already had an outfit for her date (she had gotten it two hours and thirty shops ago), but now she was just enjoying her time shopping with her co-star.

As the two girls left the store, they decided to take a little break (the first in two hours). So they sat on a bench, and went through their stuff. Tawni showed Sonny all her little accessories that she bought, and Sonny showed Tawni all of hers.

"Hey," Tawni said suddenly. "Look at that store. I've never seen it before." She pointed to a store behind Sonny, making her turn around in that direction. It looked like it was a store that's been perched there for a long time-yet, there was a sense that it was new too. The store had a purple and black sign that said, _Aurabelle's_. It looked sort of mysterious, and had that gloomy mood to it.

"Maybe it's new," Sonny replied, shrugging. "Wanna check it out?"

Tawni shrugged, but got up with Sonny. They walked towards the store, and stepped inside. The sound of bells ringing filled their ears as the door opened. They looked around the store in awe. The main color theme seemed to be purple and black. The curtains draped across the window were worn out and tattered. They had a few holes and rips in them. The lights flickered on and off, and it seemed like the two girls were part of a Halloween movie. There was no one there except for an old lady with a turban draped around her head. She looked like one of those mystic fortune-tellers. Hm…creepy looking store, two girls who didn't know any better, old lady that looks like she's a creepy physic. Could this get any more cliché?

"Welcome to _Aurabelle's_," she croaked, her voice raspy. "How may I help you?"

"We're just looking, thanks," Tawni answered politely. Sonny nodded, and looked around the store. Most of it were just antique stuff, and ancient mystical stuff. There were things like one of those answer cubes things. Sonny was just about to leave, when she stopped.

There was a beautiful old notebook on the front counter. It had a very soft woven texture to it on the front, and a small ribbon that tied the book together.

"That's a magic book," the old lady said when she noticed Sonny staring at it. Sonny looked up in surprise, and took one step back.

"O-Oh…uh, it's beautiful," she said, stepping closer. She stroked the binding with her finger as she stared at the notebook admiringly. The lady smiled.

"Whatever you write in it will come true," she said in a haunting voice. Sonny looked at her in confusion, and thought she was joking. Sonny laughed, and smiled politely.

"Right…I don't know about that, but I do think I could write my sketches in here," she said, pursing her lips. "I'll take it."

"I suggest you don't do that," the old lady warned. "Unless you want whatever happens in the sketch to come true in real life." Sonny didn't believe a word this lady says, but she knew better than to judge her like that. So instead, she just smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," she promised as the old lady handed her the notebook. They walked out the store, but not before hearing the old lady's last words, "I warned you…"

- OOO -

Even though she didn't believe in magic, Sonny couldn't help but feel a little skeptical about writing anything in the book. She had been sitting on her dressing room couch for hours, only to stare at the notebook and wonder. Carefully, she traced the edge of the small notebook with her fingers-as if the slightest bit of movement would cause the book to shatter. The book _did_ look old, and the corners of the book were torn a bit. _Which further proves the possibility of it being magical, _she thought, biting her lip, _things that are old usually turns out to be magical in movies or books...no! Stop it, Sonny! _She shook her head furiously in attempt to shake away that thought.

This is ridiculous. It was _just_ a book. There's no such thing as magic. This was the thought that she kept chanting to herself as she built up the courage to open the book. Slowly, she untied the ribbon that acted as a lock, and opened the book. The pages were a bit more yellow than white, with a hint of brown, and they too, were torn.

She ran her fingers down the pages, and flipped through the book. Then turning back to the first page, she decided to write something in it. She took a pencil-not wanting to write in pen for fear of never being able to remove what ever she writes again-and brought it close to the page. Her hand was shaking as she thought of what to write in it. _"That's a magic book..." _The words of the old lady came back to her, and she began to doubt her thoughts on saying there was no such thing as magic. _"Whatever you write in it will come true..."_

Sonny put down the pencil, and slammed the book shut. This was getting ridiculous. She's never believed in magic before-why is it different now? She took a deep breath, picked up the pencil again, and opened the book. She slowly and carefully pressed the tip of the pencil onto the empty page. She was just about to write her sketch ideas, when another one of the lady's warnings came to her mind, _"Unless you want whatever happens in the sketch come true in real life." _She thought about her current sketch.

It was a parody of the old famous fairy-tale, The Princess And The Frog-or at least, that's what she thinks it's called. Anyways, instead of the prince turning into a frog, it was the _princess_ who turns into a frog. And this time, the prince won't want to kiss her and at the end the princess will be forced to forever be a frog. It was supposed to be funny-considering Tawni is playing the princess-but now that she thought about it, Sonny wasn't sure if she should write this sketch in the book. Sure, it would be funny acting it out on TV, but what happens if it comes true in real life? That would be terrible if it happened in real life. Sonny was sure Tawni wouldn't want to turn into a frog for the rest of her life.

So instead of writing the sketch, she decided to test the book out. She would write something that couldn't hurt anyone, and wouldn't have a bad side. Then, if it doesn't come true, she'll know for sure it's not a magic notebook. And that means she can peacefully write her sketches in it. Sonny thought this was a brilliant idea, and eagerly leaned in to write something. What would she write that wouldn't hurt anyone and doesn't have a bad side? Let's see...

Then a thought hit her. She quickly scribbled down something on the book, and smiled. Then she put down the pencil and waited. She had written, _Sonny finds five dollars in the hallway._

It's been about two minutes, and nothing has happened. Sonny thought that maybe she'll have this strange pull that brings her to the hallway, or as soon as she stops writing, she'll suddenly appear in the hallway. But nothing happened. Sonny frowned, and tapped her chin. She decided to go outside and have a look.

She went outside, and looked around for a five dollar bill. Nothing. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't a magic book. Even though, she knew that there was no such thing as magic, she was really looking forward to having a magic book in her hands. Imagine-getting anything you want just by writing it in a book.

Sonny waited a few more minutes until she realized she wasn't going to find any money. What a shame. She looked back into the open book in her hands, and reread her work. _Sonny finds five dollars in the hallway._ That's such a simple wish. Why hadn't it worked? Then she thought of something. Maybe it was because she wasn't specific enough. She took out her pencil and added a few more words. So now it was, _Sonny finds five dollars in the hallway outside her dressing room. _She puts the pencil in her pocket and waited.

Again, two minutes passed, and nothing happened. She sighed, and closed the book. There was no such thing as magic-she was just going to have to accept that. Sonny started back into her dressing room, when a blur of green caught her eye. She whirled around, and her eyes scanned the carpeted area of the hallway. They stopped at the far end of the hall, and her breathing caught. There, just big enough for her to see from a few feet away, was a five dollar bill.

Sonny walked-actually, it was more like, _crept_-towards the dollar bill, and bent over to get a closer look at it. She cautiously reached down to touch it, and then quickly jerked her hand back as if she just touched a hot stove. Sonny couldn't believe it. This has to be a coincidence. She wondered...

She took out her pencil and erased what she wrote until there was no trace of it there. She looked back at the five dollar bill that was still lying there on the ground. She furrowed her brows. That's strange...

Then she realized what had gotten her the dollar bill in the first place. She had closed the book, and suddenly the bill appeared. So she did the same thing, and right before her eyes, the bill disappeared. Sonny gasped, and smiled. She opened the book again, wrote the same thing, and closed it again. The dollar bill appeared.

Sonny started jumping up and down, and squealing in excitement. This was unbelievable. Was she dreaming? She closed her eyes and pinched herself. Then, she slowly opened her eyes again and looked down. It was still there. Sonny laughed at how stupid she must look right now. But she didn't care. She had a magic book for Pete's sake! Imagine all the things she could do...

- OOO -

Chad knew it was wrong to snoop. But he couldn't help it. Sonny has been going around today laughing and smiling more than usual. What's gotten into her? Everyone's noticed her strange attitude today.

When he asked Portlyn about it, she answered with a simple, "She's in love". Chad had scoffed at the ridiculous thought. Sonny wouldn't smile and laugh like that if she's in love...would she? Wait a minute-if she _is_ in love, who was it with? For some reason, he fumed at that thought. He didn't want her to fall in love with anyone-except for...his _friend_.

Because of this, he was determined to figure out why she was so happy today then usual. He had stalked over to her table, and saw her writing something in an ugly old notebook.

"Whatcha got there?" he had asked, peering over her shoulder. Sonny whipped around, and quickly closed the book.

"Chad!" she'd said in surprise. "Uh...nothing. None of your business."

He knew she was lying, but he didn't get to say anything, because she had quickly run out of the cafeteria. His eyebrows had furrowed at why she was acting so strange and what all the secrecy was with that book of hers.

He'd ask Portlyn about it, and she had answered, "That's a diary, Chad. That's where she pours out her feelings about the guy she loves." Chad's face had puffed up, and he was furious as he stalked to her dressing room. When he knocked on her door-loudly-he received no answer. So he wiggled the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was open. The room was empty, and he searched around the room to find that book.

Luckily, it was lying on top of her vanity desk. He flipped it open, and frowned when he saw what was inside.

_Sonny finds five dollars in the hallway outside her dressing room._ What is that about? He flipped to the next page, and was again confused at what he saw.

_So Random wins this year's Tween Choice Awards. _This is ridiculous. That will never happen. Chad wondered why Sonny was writing this, and why it was filled with random little sentences that probably won't even come true. Then he smiled. That must be it. This is a book where she keeps all her little fantasies of things that _won't_ happen in real life. Poor Sonny. This is as close as winning the Tween Choice Awards she can ever get.

He closed the book; satisfied and relieved now that he knows this wasn't her diary, and she wasn't in love with anyone. He set the book down and left her dressing room unseen.

As soon as he entered his studio, Portlyn came up to him-practically tackling him down. He steadied her a bit and gave her a confused look. "Whoa, Portlyn. What's up?"

"Chad. You _have_ to come hear this," she said, pulling him towards their leather couch. The rest of the crew were already there. They were gathered around the coffee table that had a phone in the middle. "Ross is on the line." Ross Holman was their producer, and he's always so busy with things that when he needs to tell them something, it's always by phone.

"Okay. Can we help you, Ross?" Chad asked him, leaning down. He wondered what was so important that Ross had to call at this time. It was probably to congratulate them at winning the Tween Choice Awards-_again_. It happens every year. But that wasn't why the producer called. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

"Well, it's about the Tween Choice Awards," he said in a sad tone. Chad smirked to his cast, but they looked away, avoiding his gaze. He frowned and wondered why they did that.

"We won again, didn't we?" he asked conceitedly.

"Er, no. Actually, you lost," Ross answered. Chad's eyes widened and he sat up on the edge of his seat.

"What?" he cried, mortified.

"You lost," Ross repeated. "I was shocked too."

"But..._how_? To _who_?" Chad stuttered, not believing this at all. He _never_ loses.

"So Random won this year," Portlyn answered quietly beside him. Chad whipped around to face his co-star. He looked at her incredulously, and hoped that she was joking. That's not possible. Mackenzie Falls _always_ wins.

"How is that possible?" he shouted to no one in particular. "Mackenzie Falls wins every year! Ross, you said we were in the lead! Didn't you have a graph or something?"

"Well, apparently, the graph was wrong," their producer answered. "We're not in the lead anymore."

"B-But...how...?" Chad was at a loss for words. This has never happened before. They _always_ win. It's just not possible.

"I can't believe So Random wins the Tween Choice Awards this year," Portlyn complained. Chad's head shot up, and he stared at her. Why do those words sound so familiar to him? Then he remembered. _So Random wins this year's Tween Choice Awards, _were the words on Sonny's notebook. But...how could that be? How could she know that she would win this year?

Chad suddenly stood up and ran out of his studio to find the brunette. He knocked on her dressing room, but again, there was no answer. He threw open the door and stepped inside. As his eyes scanned the room, he noticed the notebook was right where he left it a couple of minutes ago. Chad opened the book and read it. The words he saw before were there, and suddenly, he had an urge to erase them. So he took an eraser, and erased the Tween Choice Awards sentence until there was no trace of it left.

Then, he closed the book; satisfied. As soon as the book closed, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was his producer. He flipped the phone open and spoke into the receiver. "What is it, Ross?"

"There was a mistake, Chad," he answered. "Mackenzie Falls _did_ win!" Chad dropped his phone in shock. He stared down at the book in his hand, and his eyes widened. "Hello? Chad? Are you there?" The phone was still on the floor, but Chad didn't care about it.

Quickly, he took the pencil and wrote the same sentence Sonny had written again. Then he closed the book, and picked up the phone. "Ross?" he said. "How about now? Did we win _now_?"

"Well, yes, Chad. That's what I just said-" Ross paused, and Chad could hear muffled voices. It sounded like there was more than one person. Ross must be talking to someone. "Uh...never mind, Chad. They were only playing a joke on us. I'm sorry; So Random _did_ win this year."

Chad started laughing hysterically. "That is _so_ cool!" He couldn't believe this. He had a magic book in his hands! Well, technically, it's Sonny's. But he could use it whenever she's out of the room-like now-for his own gain. If the girl wanted to play this way, then so be it. Two can play at this game, Monroe.

"I think he's hiding the pain," he heard his producer say to someone.

"No, Ross," he said, "I feel no pain. Trust me. By the end of the day, the Tween Choice Awards _will_ go to its rightful owners. Mackenzie Falls."

"But-"

"Trust me," Chad repeated, staring at the book in his hands. "I've got a secret weapon." And without another word, he flicked his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he lifted the book and studied it closely. He was trying to find where Sonny got this book, so that he could buy an exact copy. There, on the binding of the book, in small, tiny letters, said the words he was trying to find. _Aurabelle's_.

Chad had seen and passed by that store a few times before. He didn't actually go inside because the store looks ridiculous to him. But here he was, in his car, driving to that store. As he stepped inside, he saw an old lady at the counter. He approached her and smiled his Chad-smile.

"Hello," he greeted her politely.

"Hello," the old lady croaked in a raspy voice. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a notebook," Chad answered. "A magic notebook." The old lady raised her eyebrows, and stared at him in shock.

"How do you know about that?" she snapped at him.

"I have a frie-uh, co-star who bought a copy." Sonny wasn't his friend, and he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea-even if it _was_ just an old lady. "And I want it."

"Alright," the lady said, and then ducked behind the counter. She came back up and handed him a notebook that looked similar to Sonny's, except this one was black. He took it, and handed the lady money.

"Thank you." Then he left the store and drove back to the studio. As soon as he arrived there, he shut the doors to his dressing room and took out a pencil. Then he wrote, _Even though Sonny has written "So Random wins this year's Tween Choice Awards", they don't. Because Mackenzie Falls is, and always will be, the winner. _

Then he put down the pencil and closed the book. He didn't want to leave the book here, just in case someone will come and look at it (like he did with Sonny), so he put it inside the pocket of his jacket. Then he went to the lounge to join his cast-mates. Just as he predicted, they all seemed to be in a better mood and was cheering, and jumping up and down excitedly.

He smirked, and casually made his way to them. "What's going on here?" he asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Chad, guess what?" Portlyn ran to him and put her hand on his arm, squeezing it a bit. "We won! They made _another_ mistake, and said that Mackenzie Falls did win."

Chad smirked. "I knew it. We _never_ lose. Especially to a bunch of _clowns_."

Portlyn didn't say anything; she was too excited for words. Instead, she just smiled at her co-star and nodded excitedly. She was even happier when Chad announced they should go and brag to the Randoms. And that's just what they did.

- OOO -

_How is this possible?_ That was all that was going through Sonny's mind as she made her way to the cafeteria. She had come back to her dressing room to get her book, and then suddenly, Tawni announces they _didn't_ win. Mackenzie Falls did-as usual.

Her cast members weren't too disappointed, and were not at all surprised. She shouldn't be surprised either, because they _do_ win every year. But she thought this year will be different. She had a magic book with her! Sonny opened her book and checked what she wrote. It was still there. She even remembered to close the book. Why hadn't it worked then?

"Hey, Randoms!" Chad's voice rang through the cafeteria, and Sonny rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to see him right now. "How does it feel to lose to us-_again_?"

"Aren't you guys tired of winning all the time?" Portlyn asked her cast-mates. "I mean, we have _thousands_ of trophies in our studio. Don't we get tired of looking at them?" They all stared at each other, and then burst into fits of laughter. "Nah!"

"Oh, but they're probably tired of _losing_ all the time," Chad flaunted, pointing to Sonny and her cast. "That's why they feel the need to steal our trophies."

"Don't worry," Portlyn added with a smug smile. "We've got _plenty_." They laughed, and walked back to their table.

Sonny frowned as she stared after them. Then she looked down at her book. What had gone wrong? She sat down with a sigh with her cast mates, and tried to figure out what she did wrong. As she peered closely at what she wrote, she realized the second sentence wasn't her writing. She leaned closer to get a better look. It wasn't her writing! It looked familiar though..._Chad_!

Sonny was furious. She couldn't believe he'd go through her stuff. She marched over to his table, and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Sonny?" Chad asked, looking at her with a smirk. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly.

"Did you go through my stuff?" she huffed at him. He looked confused, and shook his head. Sonny glared at him; not believing. She took out her book and showed it to him. She flipped to the page where she had written the second sentence, and points at it. "That's not my writing."

She saw Chad's eyes widened. "Uh...I'll be right back." He stood up, and dragged Sonny out of the cafeteria by the elbow.

"Ow! Let go!" He did, and she rubbed her elbow with her hand. "You wrote in it, didn't you?"

He avoided her gaze, and stared at the floor. "Maybe..."

"Chad!"

"Okay! I did. So?" Sonny should've felt triumphant, but she felt confused. He wrote in it. So what? He had written the exact same sentence. That doesn't make any sense; So Random should've won. "Well, how come So Random didn't win, then?" she mumbled, mostly thinking to herself.

"Oh, Sonny," Chad said. "Just because you wrote about it, doesn't mean it'll come true." He had said it in a weird tone. Sonny narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She could just play along and say that he's right. But there was something about the way he said it...almost like he _knew_ it was a magic book.

"You know," she accused him; her eyes into pinpricks.

"Know about what?" Chad asked; playing innocent. Sonny jabbed a finger at his chest and stepped closer to him.

"You know this is a magic book," she said. "I don't know what you did, but somehow, So Random lost and Mackenzie Falls won."

Chad feigned a look of shock and gasped. "A magic book? There's no such thing." Sonny smacked him behind the ear.

"Shut up, Chad." Sonny knew the boy long enough to know when he's lying. Right now, he was definitely lying. "I know you know."

"Sonny, there's no such thing as magic," he said with a smile. Then he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll say this because I care. I think you need help. The whole comedy show thing has gotten into your head, and now you're talking all kinds of nonsense." He made a motion with his finger that indicated she was crazy

Sonny slapped his arm away and took him by the collar. "I'm not crazy!" She shook his shirt, and it did kind of look like she was crazy. Just as she let go, a black notebook fell out of his jacket and landed on the floor. Sonny gasped when she saw it was the same notebook as her. She looked back at Chad with a smirk. His eyes were wide, and she knew he was about to reach down and grab it. So before he did, she reached down to get the book before he did.

"Give it back, Sonny!" he whined, like they were little kids fighting over a toy. "So-nny! Give it ba-ack!"

She held it behind her back (she was shorter than him, and if she held it above her head, he'll be able to reach it; no problem) and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she started walking past him while reading the book. Chad kept trying to take it from her, but she dodged him every time.

"'Even though Sonny has written _So Random wins this year's Tween Choice Awards,_ they don't. Because Mackenzie Falls is, and always will be, the winner,'" she read aloud. Sonny smiled. She knew there had to be some reason So Random didn't win! Then she flipped to the next page to continue.

"Sonny! _Give it back_!" Chad said, gritting his teeth. He held out his hand for the book, but she ignored him and continued reading.

"'Chad Dylan Cooper gets a silver Lamborghini Concept S, 2005.'" Sonny stopped reading, and looked at him strangely. Guys were so weird. What is a Lamborghini anyways? "What's a Lam...uh, what is this?"

Chad stopped trying to get the book and rolled his eyes. "It's a type of car, Sonny. Duh."

"Well, so-rry, I don't speak guy," Sonny said, rolling _her_ eyes. She was about to flip the next page, but Chad stopped her.

"No!" he cried. "Don't turn the page! Please, Sonny. I'm _begging_ you. Please don't turn the-" Too late. Sonny had already flipped the page, and reading what was on it. She froze when she finished, and looked at Chad in shock.

"'S-Sonny...g-gives...Chad...a-a...peck'?" she quavered. She stared at him from behind her eyelashes, and gave him a confused look. Then slowly, a smile spread to her lips. "You wanted me to _kiss_ you?"

"N-No...I said, 'peck'. Not kiss..." Chad stammered, looking away. He glared at her, and grabbed the book. "Give me that."

Sonny didn't want to let this go just yet. It was such a precious opportunity to throw away. She started skipping around him, smiling smugly, and laughing. "You wanted to kiss me. You wanted to kiss me. You wanted to kiss me," she taunted, giggling.

"Shut up," Chad scolded, rolling his eyes. But Sonny continued teasing him, and she skipped even more.

"You wanted to kiss me. You wanted to kiss-" Sonny stopped when her book fell out of her pocket. Her eyes were wide, and she was just about to reach down to get it, but Chad beat her to it. "Chad, no! Give it!"

He smirked, and held it above his head. Damn him for being so tall. He dodged her attempts to get the book, and began reading it. He skipped the first two pages, since he already read those and they weren't that important. He was just about flip to the third page when Sonny stopped him.

"No! Chad, no! Don't read that page!" she cried. He smirked, and raised his eyebrows.

"Soo...you're saying I _can't_ read this?" he said. Sonny shook her head, no. "Well, then I _have_ to read it."

"No-"

Too late. He flipped the page, and read what was on it. Instead of freezing on the spot like Sonny did, Chad smirk grew even wider. He held it up in front of her face to show her what he read. "'Chad gives Sonny a small kiss on the lips'?"

Sonny grabbed the book, and stuffed it in her pocket as Chad continued to tease her. She knew what was coming, and closed her eyes; wary.

"You wanted to kiss me. You wanted to kiss me. You wanted to kiss me-" Chad teased. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, as he continued to smirk. "You wanted to kiss me too."

"So what if I did?" he retorted, grinning. Sonny hadn't expected that, and started blushing.

"Well...I-I..." she stuttered. Chad had started to move closer to her, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. He pressed her against the wall gently, and she was panting heavily. "Wha-What are you doing?"

He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. "Well, it _is_ a magic book. And we _did_ write that we kiss each other. Might as well make it come true." Sonny felt like she couldn't breathe as Chad stared at her intently. His blue orbs were staring into her brown ones, and she was panting as he leaned closer and closer....until they were merely inches apart, and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and pressed her lips against his. Chad seemed shock for a moment, but then he relaxed, and moved his lips against hers. They were in sync; tongues dancing in their mouths. Sonny was aware of everything; the way her back was pressed against the cold, marble of the wall, the way Chad's warm hands were on her waist-every simple touch of his brought shivers down her spine, and gave her a flaming tingling feeling.

He removed his hands from her waist and cupped her face, leaving a trail of fire as he did. The emptiness she felt when his hands were no longer at her waist was at first uncomfortable, but that went away as soon as he pressed himself closer to her. Her hands played with his tousled hair, tousling it even further. Then she traced his collar bone with her finger as they continued to kiss each other passionately.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Chad was smirking, and inching closer to Sonny-preparing for another kiss-but she stopped him and pushed him away. He gave her a look of confusion, and she could see the look of hurt in his eyes. He thought she was rejecting him.

"I was just wondering..." It was amazing how well she could control her voice. She didn't sound at all as breathless as she felt. "Did you write anything else about us kissing?"

Chad frowned and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? All I wrote is, 'Sonny gives Chad a peck'."

"That's _it_?"

Chad nodded, not understanding what she meant. "Why?"

Sonny smiled. "Because that was more than just a peck."

"Did _you_ write anything else? Like, did you actually describe the kiss?" Chad asked. Sonny shook her head, and frowned.

"I guess it's not a magic book then. All I wrote is a 'small kiss'. And that-" Sonny pointed to where they had just kissed, "-was nowhere near a _small_ kiss."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Chad said, furrowing his brows. "Does that mean the book isn't magic?"

"Well, maybe sometimes you have to make your own magic." Sonny smiled, and pressed another kiss on his lips.

* * *

_A/N: I hate the ending. It wasn't how I planned it, really. But it didn't work if I add the ending I planned...so I'll keep it this way. It was a really random idea, but I hope you liked it. It wasn't really my favourite to write. But review anyways!_


End file.
